


Don't Be Afraid To Hurt Me

by callidryas



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink, Kink Negotiation, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callidryas/pseuds/callidryas
Summary: Dan was clanking around in the kitchen, putting away clean dishes from the dishwasher. It was a rainy night stayed in, with warm blankets and silly movies and cuddles and hot tea. The peacefulness of it all vastly contrasted your ideas for the night ahead.





	Don't Be Afraid To Hurt Me

Dan was clanking around in the kitchen, putting away clean dishes from the dishwasher. It was a rainy night stayed in, with warm blankets and silly movies and cuddles and hot tea. The peacefulness of it all vastly contrasted my ideas for the night ahead.

He finished up the dishes and settled in on the couch next to me. He wrapped an arm around me, listening to the pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the gutter. My impatience got the best of me. "Hey, babe?" I asked. "Hey, babe," he replied. "Can we try something a little different tonight?" I continued. "What do you wanna try?" His brows lowered at this, a little confused. I suddenly felt a flush wash over my cheeks. "I kinda wanted to do something a little rougher," I exhaled. Dan was still confused. "What kind of rougher?" "I kind of... um... I kind of want you to choke me," I squirmed. Dan looked surprised, then thoughtful. "I can do that," he said. "You're not weirded out?" I asked. He looked even more surprised at that than he did at my proposal for him the choke me. "Of course not. Everybody's got some kinda kink," he said nonchalantly. "Do you wanna do that tonight?" My eyes lit up as soon as he popped the question. "Hell, yes," I said. That earned a giggle from both of us as we made our way to the bedroom.

Dan sat on the bed, and I sat on his lap, our hips fitting together like puzzle pieces. A slow, passionate kiss turned into one of fervor and urgency. He flipped me from his lap to lay me on my back with him on top. His mouth latched onto my neck, licking and biting until a light purple bruise began to form. His hand snaked its way up my shirt to cup my breast, massaging and squeezing.

He tugged on the edge of my shirt. I got the message and sat up a bit to take it off. His mouth immediately found my breast, earning a squeal from me.

He sat back on his heels. "I'm not totally sure what I'm supposed to do here. I don't want to hurt you," he said. "It's okay. Just take your hand and put it here," I said as I guided his hand to my neck, "and squeeze here." He gave a light squeeze, and I sucked in a small breath, enjoying the feeling of being pinned to the bed. "Are you sure?" he asked. I looked into his dark brown eyes and said, "I'm sure."

He began to slowly slide in, my legs hooked onto his shoulders. Once at the hilt, he tightened his grip on my neck, looking in my eyes as a last out in case I wasn't sure. I gave a small nod of permission. He started to work in and out, slowly becoming faster and faster. His grip tightened and tightened, and my eyes rolled back into my head. We were both panting and cursing. His free hand came down to rub my clit, and an inhuman moan escaped my lips. My nails scratched down his back, surely leaving red marks for the next day. His thrusts became more erratic. I felt that familiar heat building in my core, and before I knew it I came harder than I ever had before. He fucked me through my orgasm, eventually reaching his own soon after. His hand left my neck as he laid down next to me. "Fuck," I sighed. He gave a tired giggle. "Fuck."


End file.
